


She Tastes Like You, Only Sweeter

by DoctorCucumber



Series: All You Knead Is Love [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Human Doctor (Doctor Who), I Tried, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorCucumber/pseuds/DoctorCucumber
Summary: What happens after happily ever after?  A sequel toSugar, Spice, and Everything Nice, but could be read as a standalone!
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: All You Knead Is Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683274
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	She Tastes Like You, Only Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So I’ve never written anything this steamy before and I have literally zero real romantical experience, so please be gentle if I mess this up. This is unbearably soft because that’s apparently the only way I could survive the personal embarrassment of typing the sexier bits.
> 
> If you know me in real life, just do me a favor and close the tab. For both our sakes.

Three months. It had been three months since the fire. Since the sleepover. Since their first kiss. And Yaz had never been happier.

She and Jane had been taking their sweet time repairing Jane’s flat, which wasn’t a problem, because Yaz not-so-secretly loved having Jane live with her. But they had made _some_ progress. The pair recently repainted Jane’s sitting room, but they hadn't got much done once they’d started painting each other instead of the walls. Yaz had discovered Jane was very attractive wearing dungarees and covered in paint. Well, she was gorgeous all the time, but still.

Yaz _also_ discovered that Jane was excellent with her hands when she’d fixed the industrial oven in the kitchen herself. The thought had made a fire burn in the pit of her belly.

Not for the first time since they’d met, Yaz realized. There had been tension, of course. Stolen kisses, bodies pressed against walls, hands slipped up shirts. But it had never gone much further than that, and that fact had Yaz on edge.

Jane had been so gentle with her and it was sweet, it really was. But Yaz wasn’t made of glass. It wasn’t like she had zero experience. Just not the kind that would have been helpful in this specific situation.

But Yaz knew she had to be gentle back. Jane had tried to hide it, but Yaz had done quite a number on her that fateful night, speckling purple bruises across her chest like a pitch-black sky. Jane had assured Yaz it was nothing to worry about, but sometimes she’d flinch away from Yaz’s touch, and the reminder that she’d hurt Jane stung.

Other than some growing pains though, things had been going really well. Until they got the bakery fully back in working order, Jane had made herself at home in Yaz’s life, flat, and kitchen, which was the sight she found herself coming home to now.

Yaz kicked the door closed and spotted the blonde by the hob, swaying as she worked. She smiled at the sight and snuck up behind the chef, wrapping her arms around her waist and nuzzling into her neck, breathing in her scent.

“Need a hand?”

“Hiya Yaz! Nah, that’s alright, I’m nearly done,” Jane said, shooting Yaz a smile over her shoulder. She pressed a quick kiss to Yaz’s nose as she spooned up some food for her to taste.

Yaz closed her eyes, humming in contentment around the spoon, letting the warmth fill her nose and mouth and heart. As she opened them again, Jane was looking at her with such reverence that she nearly choked on her food, sputtering as it went down the wrong pipe.

A gentle hand rested on her back as she gulped in a breath. The look of adoration on Jane’s face was replaced with mild concern as she started rubbing soft circles on Yaz’s back.

“I’m alright, I’m fine, you worrywart,” Yaz laughed. “I shouldn’t distract you around a stove, else we’ll burn the whole place down agai-”

Yaz cut herself off at the mild panic flashing in Jane’s eyes. Oops. 

“Sorry, sorry, bad joke,” Yaz grimaced.

Jane whacked her shoulder. “Yaz! That’s so not funny,” she squealed.

“I know, I know,” Yaz tried to apologize.

“You could've died, Yaz!”

“I know, I’m sor-“

“I made you run into a burning building,” Jane said, clearly distressed.

“But you _did_ get my jacket back,” Yaz pointed out, hoping to steer the conversation back on track.

Jane nodded and Yaz gave her a peck on the cheek. She knew Jane still blamed herself for what had happened, but Yaz was going to do everything in her power to reassure her she wasn’t at fault.

Sighing and nodding again, Jane turned back to the hob and, without taking her eyes off Yaz, reached for the skillet. Yaz couldn’t stop the collision course in time, and before she knew it, Jane was jumping back with a yelp and sticking burnt fingers in her mouth.

“What is it with you and hot things?” Yaz tutted, shaking her head with fondness at Jane’s antics.

“Well, I’m here with _you_ , aren’t I?” Jane mumbled around the fingers in her mouth.

A look of faux scandal flashed across Yaz’s face, and she bit back a smirk as she smacked Jane lightly with a dishrag. “Cheeky!”

Jane giggled as she turned back to the food. “Why don’t you relax, have you had a long day?”

Yaz hummed in affirmation as she wandered out of the kitchen, perching on the back of the sofa to give Jane room to work. Watching her in her element like this was mesmerizing. For someone so full of energy and brimming with chaos, when she was cooking, she honed in with intense focus and precision. It was like a switch flipped, and Yaz found herself wondering if this sort of dedication bled into other areas of Jane’s life.

Shaking her head to clear it of the fog that Jane always seemed to cause, she relayed the mundanity of her day to her girlfriend. As she rambled on, Jane took the pan off the heat and gazed at Yaz, a soft smile spreading across her face.

“What?” Yaz asked hesitantly, feeling like she was being examined under a microscope.

“How are you so beautiful?”

Yaz felt herself flush at the compliment, and flush even more as Jane stepped toward her, eyes flickering down just briefly to her lips.

As the gap between them disappeared, Jane leaned toward Yaz, resting her hands on Yaz’s knees. The coolness of Jane’s hands made her shiver, and her thumbs rubbing soft circles into the inside of her thighs made her shiver even more.

“Is this okay?”

Yaz nodded numbly, her presence so close to her efficiently shutting down her brain. Jane leaned closer to Yaz, just barely grazing her nose with her own. 

“Yaz, can I kiss you?”

And they’d done that before, of course they had, but the question still made Yaz’s heart swell as she nodded a little too fast. Jane grinned her dopey, lopsided grin as she leaned in, almost painfully slowly. She stopped just shy of Yaz’s lips, soft breaths fanning over her cheeks.

She let Yaz close the gap.

The kiss started soft and sweet and objectively perfect, but far too gentle for Yaz at the moment. She surged forward, deepening the kiss and ghosting her hands over Jane’s sides.

The soft material of her shirt slipped through her fingers, and before she knew it, her fingers had found their way under the fabric and were just barely grazing the warm skin of Jane’s torso. Her belly was soft, and Yaz liked the way she could feel Jane’s muscles flex under her silky skin.

Overcome with a sudden joy, Yaz couldn’t stop herself from giggling against Jane’s mouth.

“What’s so funny?” Jane asked breathlessly, a glimmer of worry flashing in her eyes before a soft smile settled on her lips.

“Nothing, it’s just - you eat so many sweets, where do you put them all?” Yaz giggled, poking Jane in the tummy. Her smile widened as the other woman squirmed in her grip, laughing as well.

“That’s what you’re thinking about right now!?” she squeaked.

Yaz nodded dopily, giving her another playful squeeze. “Your stomach, it must just be bigger on the insi-”

Jane cut her off with another kiss, moving one hand from her leg up to her face. It took a moment to regain their rhythm since both of them were still grinning like idiots, teeth clacking together and noses bumping. Yaz felt Jane’s thumb start to rub a soft circle into her cheek and she positively melted.

Her other hand was creeping up her leg, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. Yaz gasped into the kiss as Jane stopped just shy of where Yaz desperately wished she would venture.

She tugged at Jane, needing her closer. But, in hindsight, she should have accounted for mishaps, and as Jane surged forward, Yaz toppled over the back of the sofa, sprawling out on the seat cushions below.

“Yaz! Are you alright?” The genuine concern in her voice made Yaz’s heart flutter, and she burst out laughing.

“I’d be more alright if you were down here with me.”

A mischievous glint sparkled in Jane’s eyes, and before Yaz knew what she was doing, she’d vaulted over the back of the sofa, landing surprisingly gracefully next to Yaz’s upside-down form.

As soon as Yaz had scrambled right side up, body racked with giggles all the way, she grabbed for Jane, tugging at the front of her shirt until she was straddling Yaz’s waist and pressing her into the sofa.

Yaz’s hands ghosted up and down Jane’s sides, just barely grazing the sides of her breasts each time. Each small touch earned her a little gasp, and she bit back a smirk at the sounds she was pulling from the other woman already.

Ever so slowly Yaz pulled Jane’s shirt over her head, ruffling her hair adorably in the process. She giggled as she tucked some of the blonde locks behind Jane’s ears, taking the opportunity to cup her cheeks and pull her in for another kiss.

She pulled back, allowing her eyes to wander downward. Jane’s chest was heaving and her skin was flushed. She was wearing a plain sports bra that looked like it had seen better days.

Yaz stared, mouth agape.

Jane shrunk back a little, starting to cross her arms over her chest. But Yaz wasn’t about to have any of that, catching her wrists and weaving their fingers together.

“You’re beautiful,” she breathed.

A stillness hung in the air between them as they got lost in each other’s eyes. Yaz felt like she was on the edge of a cliff, her heart beating as if she was just about to leap. But before she could, a stray thought weaseled its way into the bubble surrounding them.

“This may be the wrong time, but I think our dinner’s getting cold,” Yaz said with a grimace.

“I'll make you more dinner. I’ll make you all the dinner you want.”

Jane’s pupils were blown as she threw her arms around Yaz’s neck, pulling her back for another kiss. They were pressed flush together and it was starting to short circuit Yaz’s brain.

“Maybe- maybe we should move this to a more horizontal surface.”

Jane nodded as she pulled back, slightly dazed. Hopping up, she pulled Yaz to her feet with a smile. She gave her a sweet kiss that couldn’t help but evolve into something much more.

Jane gripped Yaz’s waist and stepped forward, backing the other woman toward the bedroom. But they didn’t quite make it before Jane altered course slightly, pressing Yaz into the wall. 

Yaz broke the kiss with a giggle. “I said horizontal, not vertical, you goofball.”

But her laughter quickly dissipated as Jane slipped a knee between her legs.

Jane gave her a wicked grin and dipped her head, peppering kisses along her neck as Yaz held desperately to Jane, fingers digging into the strong muscles of her shoulders.

Her thumbs found sharp collarbones, and Yaz felt her knees go weak. But luckily, Jane just pressed more of her body against the length of Yaz’s, pinning her to the wall and holding her up.

Jane found a particularly sensitive spot just under Yaz’s jaw and sucked softly, pulling the most delicious gasp from Yaz’s lips.

Her deft fingers ghosted at the hem of Yaz’s shirt, hesitant to venture further. With a small nod from Yaz, Jane’s hands moved tentatively under the fabric, hovering mere millimeters from her skin. It felt like ages before they finally made contact, and as they did, Yaz squirmed under the cold touch, shivering both at the touch and the chill.

“If you're always touching hot things, how can your hands always be so cold?” Yaz laughed, nodding toward the pan Jane had just seared herself on.

Jane raised an eyebrow and looked like she was about to shoot back with something cheeky, but Yaz cut her off with a giggly kiss.

Briefly distracted, Jane seized her opportunity to fully grasp the fabric between them. In one swift motion, she tugged the shirt over Yaz’s head, pinning her hands to the wall above her, and proceeding to snog the life out of her.

Not that Yaz wasn’t content with a very thorough kissing, but she needed more. Pulling one hand out of Jane’s loose grasp, Yaz reached for the button of Jane’s trousers, needing her closer, needing to touch her.

But Jane’s hips jerked away from her fingers.

Yaz blushed, snatching her hand away. “Sorry, sorry, are you alright, I didn’t-”

“I don’t want our first time to be against a wall,” Jane rushed out, looking away sheepishly. “I want to make this special for you, Yaz.”

“It’ll be special because it’s you,” Yaz smiled. And the smile she received in return was brighter than the sun.

“Jane.” Yaz whispered, tugging softly at the fine hair at the nape of Jane’s neck, raising her gaze. Her eyes were completely blown.

“Take me to bed.”

Her smile was dazzling and she trailed her hands down Yaz’s sides and around to the back of her legs, pausing to give Yaz’s bum a playful squeeze. In one swift movement, she lifted Yaz up, letting her wrap her legs around Jane’s waist as she squealed in surprise. Yaz couldn’t help but gawk as the muscles of Jane’s biceps flexed under the strain.

“I knew that did something to you that first day,” Jane smirked, somehow not faltering as she lifted an arm, flexing it and wiggling her eyebrows, tongue caught adorably between her teeth. “It’s all the kneading I do, Yaz, makes one quite buff,” she giggled.

Yaz kissed the laugh from Jane’s lips as they clumsily made their way to the bedroom, bumping against the doorframe on the way there.

Before Yaz knew it, Jane was gently laying her on her bed. Her mind suddenly flashed back to the night of the fire, the first night they’d been here together. Their first kiss.

That time had been so sweet; this, however, was heading in a decidedly different direction.

Yaz reached for Jane, but the other woman faltered as she leaned over her.

“I’m a bit rusty, Yaz,” Jane muttered sheepishly.

Yaz’s fingers ghosted against her cheek, turning her gently to look at her. A soft smile spread across Yaz’s face at the apprehensive look in Jane’s eyes. “We’ll figure it out. Together.”

Jane’s eyes softened as she pressed Yaz into the mattress, hovering over her.

“You’re sure about this, we can sto-”

“Jane, shut up,” Yaz cut her off with a laugh, pulling her ever closer.

They met in a searing kiss, pressed up against each other. Yaz sighed at the weight pressing her further into the mattress, grounding her, comforting her.

Yaz’s hands cupped Jane’s face as they kissed, giving the other woman room to run a hand up her side and ghost her fingertips over her bra.

Jane’s breath hitched as Yaz arched into her waiting palm, wanting, needing more pressure. Her fingers slipped behind Yaz’s back and fumbled with the clasp. Jane broke their kiss to lift Yaz’s shoulder and peer behind her, muffling a giggle in her neck as she finally managed to undo the pesky fastening of the garment.

She pulled back, grinning as she slipped one strap, then the other from Yaz’s shoulders. The smile slipped off her face as she hesitated there. But with a nod from Yaz, she removed the fabric, discarding it off the side of the bed.

Before she could lose her nerve, Jane yanked at the hem of her own bra, pulling it over her head (and nearly getting her arms tangled above her). Riding the momentum, she moved lower, tugging Yaz’s trousers down her legs, giggling as they got caught around her ankles.

She took her time returning to Yaz’s lips, peppering kisses up her legs, across her stomach, taking a detour over her collarbone and along the bobbing expanse of her throat. Jane found a particularly sensitive spot just under Yaz’s chin, and she sucked on it gently as her hand trailed lightly up her thigh.

Her fingers found the hem of Yaz’s pants, and she toyed with the garment as her lips returned to Yaz’s. 

“Please,” Yaz whispered against Jane’s mouth.

And just like that, the final barrier between her and Jane’s ministrations was knocked down. As Jane finally ventured where they both needed her to, she bit Yaz’s shoulder gently, stifling a low groan.

The chill of her fingers soothed the heat emanating from Yaz, and she sighed at the contact. Jane set a slow pace, easing Yaz into it. As her hand moved against Yaz, her lips brushed against her throat.

Jane sucked at the skin of Yaz’s neck as her hand ventured lower, pausing before she could move any further. Yaz squeezed her eyes shut and nodded, and as Jane slipped a finger inside, they both sighed.

Without her conscious permission, Yaz’s hips rocked into Jane’s hand as she tried and failed to hold in little gasps and moans. Her fingers dug into Jane’s back and she pulled her down for another searing kiss, tongue swiping out to ghost against her lower lip.

“Softer, please, that's- you’re perfect,” Yaz gasped.

Jane felt Yaz start to tense up and flutter around her fingers. She pulled away to get a better look at Yaz’s face, her eyebrows scrunching together as she took rapid breaths. She leaned down for another kiss, stealing the scream from Yaz’s lips as she came, stiffening against her. Jane worked her through it, drawing it out as long as she could.

With a final peck on the lips, she pulled away from Yaz and brought her fingers to her mouth, humming in contentment. Yaz’s eyes widened and Jane could have sworn she saw them go even blacker than they already were.

“That was, that were,” Yaz choked out through heaving breaths. “You’re good with your hands,” she blurted out before she could stop herself.

“Well, I do work in the shop every day, have you any idea how much precision you need to properly decorate biscuits? And don’t even get me started on cak-”

Yaz cut her off with a laugh and a lazy kiss. She hummed in surprise as she tasted herself for the first time on Jane’s lips, which, mixed with Jane’s vanilla chapstick, was intoxicating. Her hands roamed over Jane’s stomach, fingers brushing against the hem of her culottes.

“You’re still in your trousers?” Yaz sounded surprised, like she just noticed.

Jane hummed in agreement, not taking her eyes off Yaz’s face. “It seems I am.”

“We need to fix that,” Yaz whispered, reaching for the offending fabric. “You really need to get out of those clothes.”

Jane smirked, a wicked glint in her eye.

“I’m not done with you yet, Yasmin Khan.”

Before Yaz could protest, Jane silenced her with a kiss. She ventured lower, kissing Yaz’s belly as she moved. As Jane’s lips brushed over Yaz’s navel, she felt her tense up. Jane froze.

“Yaz? Are you alright?”

Yaz nodded curtly, eyes squeezing shut as she tried to control her breathing.

“It’s just, no one’s ever- y’know, been down there,” she trailed off.

“Nobody’s ever gone down on you before?” Jane asked with an adorable tilt of her head. She didn’t sound judgemental, just curious, and for that, Yaz was grateful.

Yaz shook her head, avoiding Jane’s gaze.

“Do you want me to sto-”

“No!”

Jane smiled as Yaz flushed at her sudden outburst, nuzzling her nose into Yaz’s inner thigh.

“Well, just let me know if you change your mind. But I really think you’ll enjoy this.”

She ever so gently spread her legs wider, rubbing circles on her thighs in what Yaz assumed was meant to be a comforting gesture but was really just winding her up more.

She felt Jane’s hot breath fan over her, and the thought that she should probably feel vulnerable like this flitted through her head. But her heart swelled as she realized all she felt was trust and adoration.

Yaz squeezed her eyes shut at the first feel of Jane’s mouth against her, clutching desperately to the sheets around them. As she felt Jane’s tongue flick against her, Yaz dared to glance down.

Jane was kicking her legs up at the knees and a giggle quickly turned into a groan as Jane did something incredible with her tongue.

This was possibly the first time she’d not heard Jane speak for an extended period of time, and now, unlike when she went silent after the fire, Yaz very much enjoyed the lack of conversation.

But of course, Jane was always full of surprises. She started talking, whispering sweet nothings against Yaz, somehow not losing focus on either task.

“How are you even doing that?” Yaz laughed and was cut off by a sharp intake of breath as Jane started sucking.

“Oh, you know me, Yaz, always busy! Learned to get good at multitasking,” she said, popping her head up between Yaz’s legs and giving her a shit-eating grin. Yaz couldn’t help but roll her eyes, failing to suppress the fond smile creeping up her lips.

“Back to work?” she smirked.

Yaz could only nod and grip back on to the sheets as Jane returned to her task. A hand flew up and covered her mouth, desperate as she was to not let any embarrassing noises slip.

Jane glanced up and frowned, reaching out and gently prying Yaz’s arm away from her mouth.

“I want to hear you, Yaz,” she said lowly and the sound itself made Yaz shudder.

Yaz shouldn’t have been surprised that it didn’t take long after that. She was already so worked up that just a few more well-placed licks sent her tumbling over the edge again. She sucked in a deep breath as her body tensed again, limbs going rigid as Jane worked away at her.

As Yaz came back down to herself, she looked down.

Jane popped her head up from between Yaz’s legs, shooting her an adorable lopsided grin as she wiped her chin with the back of her hand. She scrambled up, planting her hands on either side of Yaz’s head and gave her a sweet peck on the lips. Her face was close enough to Yaz for Jane to go a bit cross eyed at the proximity.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” Yaz giggled.

“You alright there, Yaz?” Her tone and the cheeky look on her face suggested she knew the answer.

Yaz chuckled as she tried to catch her breath. “You’re really good at that.”

“I’ll have to put it on my CV then,” she grinned in faux contemplation.

The pair burst into uncontrollable laughter, Jane burying her face in the crook of Yaz’s neck as her frame was racked with giggles. As they started to calm down, Jane pried herself away and looked down at Yaz in utter adoration.

“So, what d'ya think?”

“I think,” Yaz said, fighting to keep a smile off her face, “it’s your turn.”

Grabbing Jane by the waist, she flipped them over with surprising grace and straddled Jane’s hips. Yaz could get used to this view, Jane’s hair fanned out around her on the pillow like a halo, eyes dark with lust.

Finally, finally, she could rid Jane of her trousers. As she rolled them down her legs, her eyebrows furrowed as she spotted Jane’s socked feet.

“What are these?” Yaz asked, trying to suppress a giggle.

“Oi! What’s wrong with my socks?” she pondered, wiggling her toes. They were printed all over with little cartoon slices of bread donning berets, and the pun was physically painful to Yaz.

She discarded them with a groan, crawling back up Jane’s body to give her a kiss before she could defend her questionable fashion sense any more.

Now, the only thing between them were Jane’s boxers. Yaz trailed her fingertips up the inside of Jane’s thigh, cupping her through the thin material and gasping at how damp they were. Jane’s breath hitched as Yaz gripped the hem of her pants and slowly dragged them down her legs.

Yaz kissed down Jane’s body, paying extra special attention to the spot she had marred with bruises only weeks ago. Jane’s collarbones were a particular fascination for Yaz, and she licked along them before pressing a kiss right over her heart. Her tummy got some tender loving care as well, and as she nuzzled into it, Jane let slip a ticklish laugh.

Before she knew it, Yaz found herself between Jane’s legs. She hesitated, suddenly unsure of herself. Jane seemed to sense her trepidation, leaning up on her elbows and quirking an eyebrow.

“Yaz, we can stop, don’t feel like you have to do anything if you’re uncomfortable,” Jane said, trying to look reassuring.

Yaz shook her head. “I’m just not sure I’ll be any good at this,” she mumbled.

Jane’s eyes softened and she grabbed for Yaz’s hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. “Yaz, trust me, you’ll be phenomenal,” she grinned, a conspiratorial glint flashing in her eye. “And besides, it honestly won't take much at this point, you’re impossibly attractive when you come,” she winked.

Yaz felt herself flush as she nodded, steeling herself. She grazed her hands up and down Jane’s legs as she got a better look at her. She usually saw this from the other direction, she was a bit upside down at the moment.

“It might be easier to start with just your fingers,” Jane suggested, trying her best to ease Yaz’s nerves.

But Yaz shook her head. “I’d like to try this. I want to see how you taste.”

Jane’s jaw dropped and the sight made Yaz want to see what she’d look like mid-scream.

Jane’s head fell back against the pillow as Yaz’s fingers crept toward where she desperately wanted them, a quiet moan rumbling in her chest. Yaz took her time taking it all in before she noticed Jane’s hands were balled so tightly into the sheets that her knuckles were turning white, her legs trembling as she tried to stay still.

“You’re very tense, are you alright?” Yaz whispered.

“Course, Yaz, just finding it a tad hard to sit still with you touching me like that. But curiosity is good, take your time,” she said breathlessly.

At the first tentative touch of Yaz’s tongue, Jane couldn’t stop her back from arching off the bed. A desperate whine slipped from her lips without her permission, and Yaz hummed with content at the little sounds she was pulling out of the woman under her.

“Is this alright?”

“More than alright, Yaz, you’re doing brill-”

Jane cut herself off as Yaz’s nose bumped clumsily against her, making Jane gasp. Yaz slipped a hand up under her chin and tried to match the movements of her fingers with her mouth, repeating whatever made Jane writhe the most.

“Inside. Please, Yaz,” Jane breathed.

Yaz was more than happy to comply. She started up a slow thrust, curling up, seeking out that little spot inside that made her own toes curl. She thought it’d be tricky to know if she was doing it right, but Jane made sure to let her know she was. If the moans weren’t enough to convince her, the slowly tightening grip on her hair certainly did.

“You still alright,” Yaz checked in anyway, not letting up.

Jane shot her a thumbs up, eyes squeezed so tightly shut it almost looked like it hurt.

Yaz stifled a snort against Jane’s thigh, completely knocked off the rails at the visual.

“Why’d you’d stop?” Jane panted.

“Cause you’re a goober, that’s why,” Yaz snickered before returning to the task at hand.

“You’re really good at that, gold star, Yaz, ten points to Gryffind- ahhhh!!”

Jane’s hips bucked up, her back arching almost completely off the bed, her face scronching up and her lips frozen around a silent scream. As her body started to go limp, Yaz pressed a kiss to her belly and shuffled back up the bed.

“Was it okay?”

Jane shot her a lazy grin. “Oh, it was more than okay, Yaz, it was absolutely brilliant, stupendous, phenomenal, outstandin-”

Yaz shut her up with a kiss, and Jane hummed at the taste of herself on Yaz’s tongue. She cupped Yaz’s cheek as she pulled away, looking up at her with a look Yaz couldn’t quite name.

“Thank you.”

Yaz bit back a giggle. “You’re welcome. Must’ve been blessed with some serious beginner’s luck if you liked it that much.”

“Nah, I think you’re just naturally talented,” Jane grinned. “But you know, practice does make perfect,” she winked.

Yaz nearly snorted, laughing so hard she had to bury her face in Jane’s chest to keep herself from toppling over. As she got her breathing under control, Jane tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

“But, no, thank you for everything, Yaz. Not just that,” Jane said shyly, eyes shining.

Yaz wasn’t sure how to break the silence that fell over them in that moment. But thankfully, Jane was there for her. Just as she hoped she always would be.

“C’mere you.” Jane wrapped her arms around Yaz’s shoulders, trying to pull her into an embrace.

“If I’ve done my maths right, I believe I owe you another one,” Yaz said, trying to return to her new favorite place in the universe.

But Jane just shook her head with a soft smile playing on her lips. “All you owe me right now is a cuddle.”

Yaz smiled as she snuggled in beside her. Warmth spread through her chest as Jane’s embrace made her feel safe and secure. And loved.

Yaz shivered at the thought, but realized she wanted nothing more in the world than to be thinking that right now.

It was too soon to be feeling what Yaz thought she was feeling. It was far too soon. Wasn’t it?

Jane stirred against her, nuzzling her face against Yaz and stifling a yawn.

“I love you, Yaz,” Jane mumbled sleepily into her chest.

Yaz felt Jane stiffen against her. She pulled away from Yaz, eyes suddenly full of panic.

Yaz cupped Jane's cheek, tilting her head up to meet her eyes. She silenced all doubts in Jane’s head with a sweet kiss.

A soft smile played across her lips as the words she’d been wanting to speak finally broke free.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I guess that actually happened. I started this way back when I was just starting _Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice_ in February because I was so jazzed to see them end up together. And I had the goal to post it before graduation yesterday, but the new goal was the solstice so - result! Sorry this isn’t that steamy, I really tried, but I chickened out. I think I’m physically incapable of looking anyone in the eye right now, pardon me while I run for the hills. We’ll see how long I have the courage to keep this posted, or if I get too embarrassed and take it down.
> 
> Before I hide though, a funny anecdote; when I was a kiddo, I had those French toast socks and I thought they were the best thing ever. I’m blaming those socks for the current sorry state of my sense of humor. Okay gotta hide, bye!


End file.
